metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Landing Site (Temple Grounds)
The Landing Site is the small cave in which Samus Aran crash-lands at the Temple Grounds of Aether because of the environmental storms of this world. Description The Landing Site is the first and last room seen in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The room's name is odd, considering it was not intended to be Samus' point of landing, nor does it seem optimised by the Luminoth for Ships. The room contains a variety of different height pillars, with glowing red crystals attached to them on differing sides. These were once apparently a means of energy conversion and distribution, but have since fallen in to disrepair due to lack of maintenance, and are now only decorative. However, one statue has a purple crystal, and will move from its position to serve as a platform to a higher area of the room, if hit by a shot of Light matter. The body of the Keybearer M-Dhe can be found here, on the ledge which connects to Service Access. Also in the room is a form of gear design moulded into the floor, but this too has no other obvious purpose other than decoration. Originally, two Luminoth Webbing clusters block access to the next room on ground level, but once they have been removed by Samus, they do not return. At the end of the game, auto-repair functions on Samus' ship are complete, and she returns to the room to board the ship and leave Aether. Before she does so, she is seen removing her Varia Suit, and posing for a brief second in her Zero Suit. This can only be seen if 75% of pickups are acquired. If viewed with the Dark Visor, a Flying Ing Cache's silhouette could be seen near the Gunship. Landing Site's Dark Aether counterpart was the Defiled Shrine. Connecting rooms *Hive Access Tunnel (via Blue Door) *Service Access (via Blue Door) *Agon Transport Access (via Blue Door, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc only) Inhabitants *Moths *RedGrass Scans from the room's upper level.]] ;Samus' Gunship:"Starship: Hunter-class Gunship Vessel registered to Samus Aran. Your ship has been damaged. Auto-repair function initiated. You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons, and save progress in the game. ;Gunship (after Agon energy return):"Starship: Hunter-Class Gunship Damaged vessel under repairs. Auto-repair function initiated. Repairs in progress. Completion level at 23% and rising." ;Gunship (after Torvus energy return):"Starship: Hunter-Class Gunship Damaged vessel under repairs. Auto-repair function initiated. Repairs in progress. Completion level at 57% and rising." ;Gunship (after Sanctuary energy return):"Starship: Hunter-Class Gunship Damaged vessel under repairs. Auto-repair function initiated. Repairs in progress. Completion level at 86% and rising." ;M-Dhe's Testament:"That last hit breached my armor. The poison spreads. Though I have found the key, it is too late for me. Soon my light will fail. They know I am here. They will come to this site to plunder the key. My last stand shall be at the edge of the temple grounds. I only hope I have the strength to fight when they arrive." ;Red Eye Statue (non-functional):"Object scan complete. Statue houses a power grid, motivator unit, and an energy-projection array. All systems are offline, due to age or structural damage." ;Red Eye Statue (online):"Object scan complete. Statue's motivator unit is functional, but requires power to operate it. The Power Beam can't energize the statue. Seek an alternate energy source." ;Red Eye Statue (offline):"Object scan complete. Statue's motivator unit has burned out. It will remain at its current position." ;Luminoth Webbing:"Object scan complete. Object contains large quantity of acidic fluid. Fluids may be used by indigenous bioforms for digestive purposes. Shell is vulnerable to weapon fire." Trivia *In the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the statue that can be used to get to Service Access does not work, and M-Dhe is missing. Also, the Blue Door leading to Service Access remains locked. Gallery Samus Gunship Crash landing.jpg|Samus' Ship comes crashing into the room. Samus Gunship Echoes Landing.png Landing_site_web_thingy.jpg Landing_Site_ledge.png|The higher ledge of the room, entered from Service Access. Landing Site.png|Samus overlooks the Landing Site from her starship. de:Landeplatz (Tempelanlagen) Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Landing Sites Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2